


Метки

by Arrogant



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrogant/pseuds/Arrogant
Summary: — Ты животное.— Я просто беру свое.





	Метки

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7472992

Гуань Шань как может закрывает шею руками, изредка натягивая ворот затасканной кофты чуть выше, но это едва помогает. Красные метки все равно проглядывают меж пальцев, а ворот не настолько высок, чтобы закрыть его полностью. Гребаный Хэ Тянь и его любовь оставлять такие милые подарочки в виде «невинных поцелуйчиков в шею, малыш Мо»!

Ссутулившись, он пытается натянуть кофту выше, словно закрываясь от пронизывающего ветра, но это ни черта не помогает! Только привлекает к его персоне еще больше внимания. Гребаный Хэ Тянь и его сраный совет: «веди себя так, как будто все в порядке, никто и не заметит»! И как такое не заметить? Как?!

Лучше бы в ближайшую неделю он остался дома, а не велся на провокации этого дьявола.

— Ты что, не уверен в себе? — спрашивает Цзянь И, надувая губы.

В шагах тридцати взволнованный и слегка напуганный Мо Гуань Шань в спешке убегает от своего лысого дружка, чуть ли не полностью накрываясь спортивной кофтой. Лысый, надо отдать должное, не собирается его преследовать: стоит с тупым выражением лица и ровным счетом ничего не понимает.

— Чего? — Тянь как-то знакомо хмурит брови, переводя взгляд с позорно убегающего Рыжика на Цзяня. — С чего ты это взял?

— Ну как, — тянет И, облокачиваясь плечом о стену, — посмотрел на Рыжего, прикинул мысль, а потом с того и взял.

— Хм… — Тянь провожает Шаня взглядом до поворота. — Ты опять с Чженси поссорился? Че мне мозги выносишь? — говорит, разворачиваясь к Цзяню, хитро щуря глаза.

«Ну что, задел за живое? Так ты беги, поплачь», читается в этом прищуре. Но Цзянь не реагирует: только сильнее хмурится, надувает губы.

— Между прочим, у нас с ним все хорошо, — авторитетно заявляет, скрещивая руки на груди, — а вот у тебя с Рыжим, кажется, не очень. Ты почему его изводишь?

— Да с чего?..

— А с того! На нем живого места нет, каждый встречный-поперечный на него косится и обсуждает, а преподы вообще взашей гонят. Видите ли он нарушает учебную атмосферу своими этими…

Тянь ждет, что Цзянь наконец скажет «засосами», но тот все еще пытается строить из себя принцесску.

— … пятнами! Один ты довольный ходишь, весь из себя такой важный!

— Завидуешь? — спрашивает Тянь, усмехаясь.

— Пфф, да если бы! Чему завидовать? Твоей неуверенности в себе и сверхсобственническим замашкам? Увольте.

— Все еще не понимаю, к чему тут неуверенность в себе?

Мо Гуань Шань вылетает из-за угла и весь красный несется в противоположном направлении. Его лысый друг, все еще пребывающий в астрале, даже не реагирует на этот пылкий мини-спектакль. Тянь едва заметно интимно улыбается — ему очень нравится такой смущенный и сбитый с толку Гуань Шань.

— Потому что только неуверенные в себе люди оставляют все это «добро» на своих партнерах, потому что боятся, что этого самого партнера уведут и…

— Опять начитался странных психологических форумов? — Тянь растягивает губы в самодовольной улыбке, явственно ощущая превосходство.

— И вовсе не странных. — Разговор на несколько секунд прекращается. — Зачем ты оставляешь так много своих меток? — спрашивает Цзянь серьезно, будто действительно не понимает.

— Потому что он мой, — отвечает уверенно, словно другого и быть не могло.

— Как вещь?

— Как человек. — Тянь достает из кармана пачку сигарет, вытягивает одну. — Я хочу, чтобы все знали, что он принадлежит мне, что место занято и приближаться не стоит. А если попадется кто-то непонятливый, то я объясню по-другому.

— У-у-у, какие мы грозные! — Цзянь смотрит на дымящуюся противную сигарету и борется с желанием ее затушить. — А другого способа ты не нашел? Ему ж явно не комфортно от всего этого. Вообще не понимаю, как он разрешил тебе такое.

— Ну, от куртки с надписью «собственность Хэ Тяня» он отказался, поэтому пришлось импровизировать. И он мне не разрешал.

— Ты животное.

— Я просто беру свое. — Тянь делает последние затяжки и тушит бычок о стену. — Вот скажи: увидь на Чжане что-то подобное, что бы ты сделал?

Цзянь, не ожидавший такого вопроса, напряженно замирает, представляя не очень приятную ситуацию.

— Я бы пожелал ему счастья.

Тянь прикрывает глаза ладонью, тяжело вздыхая от этой святой жертвенности.

— А я бы нашел того, кто это сделал и популярно объяснил, что лучше не стоит продолжать в том же духе. А после пришел к Рыжему и дал понять, что бежать от меня бесполезно. Понимаешь?

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — Цзянь напрягается, прикусывая щеку изнутри.

— А то, мой милый мультяшный друг, что если я чего-то хочу — я это получаю. И псевдо-отказы меня не устраивают.

* * *

— Гребаный Хэ…

Гуань Шань старается не плеваться ядом, но выходит крайне скверно. Стоя перед зеркалом и замазывая очередной засос выбеливающим тональником, у него не получается быть собранным и спокойным.

— Звал, малыш Мо?

Тянь зловеще улыбается, не обращая внимания на недовольное рычание.


End file.
